My Life With You
by Bluefiredragonslayer
Summary: This is a continuation of "A New Start". It has been 3 weeks since the big fight and Kirsten is still healing in the infirmary and the rest of the guild is planning a congratulatory party. What will happen at the party? Have they really escaped the evil guys? Find out in future chapters! OCxNatsu
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This story is a continuation of "A New Start". It has been 3 weeks since the big fight and Kirsten is still healing in the infirmary and the rest of the guild is planning a congratulatory party. If you have not read a new start then this story may not make much since to you so I advise reading it before you continue this. Thank you everyone for the support on "A New Start" It was really appreciated, and I hope you like this just as much as you enjoyed that! I do not own Fairy Tail, I do however own the character Kirsten!**

* * *

><p><strong>My Life With You!<strong>

**Chapter 1: Congratulations!**

Mira wasdressing my wounds while Tali talked a mile a minute about how she can't wait to see the look on mine and Natsu's faces when we get to see all the decorations. "You'll just love it, I know you will!" Tali had a huge grin on her face and I couldn't help but giggle at how excited she was. "Now Tali, don't give away our surprise! Kirsten will see it soon enough!" Mira gave Tali a smile and then proceeded to clean up her supplies. "Natsu will be here soon so we need to give them time alone before the party! Let's go Tali, we still have a lot to do!" As they walked out the door a certain Pink haired boy popped through the window, this was his entrance since he couldn't go through the guild hall till tonight.

"How ya feeling?" Natsu asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine! Almost back to normal! Are you excited about tonight?" I gave a toothy grin showing that I really was fine.

"Of course I am! There's gonna be so much food!" He rubbed his stomach in excitement.

"Is that all you're excited for? What about the big surprise they have planned?"

"I already know the surprise! I'm the one who came up with it! Mira helped me plan it and Erza and Lucy also helped me with a few things!" I was shocked to hear this; It made me wonder even more what this 'Big Surprise' was. "Well I gotta go finish getting ready, I just wanted to stop by and give my girl a kiss!" I blushed at this statement. We have been going out for 3 weeks, but it feels like I've known him forever. He gave me a kiss and said he loved me then jumped out the window. Erza and Lucy busted through the door with arms full of clothes, I was kind of terrified because of the look in their eyes. I could tell I was about to try on every bit of clothing they had, but I didn't mind. Erza and Lucy have become my best friends, scratch that! Their more like sisters to me!

"We have 2 hours to get you ready for tonight so let's get started!" Erza ordered as she locked the doors and windows and shut the curtains.

"We have a ton of outfits here plus some in the closet! So if you don't see anything you like then I can summon Virgo to bring a few outfits from the celestial world!" Lucy smiled and started laying clothes out on the other beds.

"Thank you guys so much! This really means a lot!" Tears started to fall down my cheeks, I was so happy!

"Aw don't cry! Come one let's try on some clothes!" Lucy held up an outfit and smiled. I got out of bed and ran to hug her and Erza. They hugged me and we all smiled at each other. I grabbed the outfit from Lucy and went to try it on. The first outfit was a pink tank top with white shorts, I'm not a fan of pink but I heard Erza demand to see everything I put on. I walked out and they both held up a thumbs down to which I was relieved. The second was a gold dress, I wasn't fond of the color gold either. Lucy liked it but Erza said it didn't do my complexion good, which I agreed. For an hour we went through every outfit in that room and from the celestial world till finally I found the perfect thing to wear. Dresses weren't really my thing but this dress was gorgeous. I peeked out the door and asked Virgo where she got this dress. "It's new actually, Lucy told us about the party and my fellow spirits got to work on it!" I stepped out and all three of their mouths were down to the ground. The dress had a sweetheart neck line; it was trimmed with what looked like flames. The bottom started with blue flames, further up it ran into red flames then up to the top it ended as yellow flames. I couldn't describe how stunning it was. It had mine and Natsu's type of flame on it and that is what I really loved about it!

"You look beautiful!" Erza was the first to speak and she began to cry.

"Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" I was scared I had hurt her somehow.

"No! I just am so excited for you and Natsu!" She hugged me and so did Lucy and Virgo. Virgo turned and asked Lucy for Punishment which was weird then she said goodbye and went back to her world after I thanked her.

"Now time to do your hair! I'm thinking something curly!" Lucy said while she summoned Cancer.

"I agree, but we must hurry! We have 30 minutes left!" Erza said pointing out the time.

"Cancer, curl her hair and make it look fabulous!" Lucy demanded as Cancer sat me down and started working on my hair. First he washed it then he started to dry it and curl it. In a matter of no time he was done. My hair was beautiful. My bangs were braided over the front and to the back, everything else was curled. My strawberry blonde/orange hair looked so bright.

"Now for Makeup!" Lucy had her purse in hand but I stopped her.

"Is makeup really necessary?"

"YES!" Her and Erza said in unison.

"Ok ok! How about just my eyes?" They looked at each other and nodded. Lucy started with black eyeliner to make my green eyes pop. Then she took blue and red eye shadow and did something above my eyes. Lastly she put some mascara on me and said Ta-da and stepped away while Erza held up a mirror for me to see. It was amazing. The eye shadow was like my dress. It started blue at the base of my lid then turned to red as it went to my brow.

"Well how do I look?" I was curious as to what they thought. They just smiled at each other and gave me a big hug.

"Now it's time for everyone to see you!" Lucy squealed, which hurt my ears. We headed out and for the first time ever I really felt beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how is that for the first chapter? Leave some reviews, they are greatly appreciated! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Party!

**SORRY SORRY SORRY for not updating sooner! I've had a lot going on. College takes up most of my life and my boyfriend got me back into playing WoW. So I try to add to this every day even if it's just a sentence. Hope you enjoy and again sorry!** **I do not own Fairy Tail, I do however own the character Kirsten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Party!<strong>

We walked out into the guild hall and all eyes were on me. It made me nervous and I started to twiddle my thumbs.

"There's no need to be nervous! Were all friends here, right?" Erza asked in a calm voice.

"Yea, I just feel weird with everyone staring." Erza calmed me down a bit, but I had this feeling like I would trip.

"Everyone's staring because you're gorgeous!" Lucy cheered in excitement. The room was decorated in blues and reds, and there was a ton of fire which was good because I was getting hungry and I knew Natsu would be too. The stage was set up with roses and a banner saying "CONGRATULATIONS." Everyone kept saying how beautiful I looked and how Natsu was gonna have a nosebleed at how gorgeous I was. That last one made me laugh. The guild was as loud as ever, but someone was missing. My Dragon Slayer had not arrived yet, which disappointed me a little. I wonder what he's doing. Right at that moment, said Dragon Slayer came busting through the door. He was wearing his usual getup and had a very large smile on his face. He looked at me and stopped in his tracks.

"Wow! You look amazing!" I blushed at the way he looked at me.

"Natsu you're late!" The fearsome Titania stared him down.

"I had to go get something. Can I have my girlfriend now?" He reached out for me and I gladly accepted his hand. We walked around and talked to several guild members.

"So Natsu, will we be seeing more of you and our newest member together? I see that Tali has already cozied up to a certain exceed!" Master pointed at Tali and Happy sitting at a table enjoying a fish together. This made me smile, finally my little one is happy. I've raised her since she hatched out of her egg and even before that I was on the run. She's my child and seeing her happy made me unconsciously stare. Master snapped me out of my thoughts. "Also Natsu, will you be teaching her anymore Dragon Slayer moves? I know Levy has been reading up on the 'Blue flame' and was wanting to speak to Kirsten about a few moves she found that are specific to her fire!" This interested me, I wonder what Levy found. "By the way Kirsten, you look amazing tonight! Save a dance for this old' geezer tonight, ok?" I smiled and nodded in agreement.

He walked me up to the stage and tapped on the mic. "Hello everyone? Is this thing on? Can everyone hear me?" Everyone nodded and yelled for him to get on with it. Natsu cleared his throat and started to speak "Since the first day Kirsten arrived here, I felt a connection with her. Something pulled me to her and now I never want to leave her side. So today I want to make it official!" As he said the last part he bent down on one knee. I gasped and so did everyone else. I couldn't believe what was happening. It was like a dream, but it shortly turned to a nightmare.

"Oh what do we have here? I hope I'm not interrupting!" A dark haired man walked in, his scent was familiar but a little off. He looked similar to the man who….. who…. Oh no! "Looks like you figured out who I am! My name is Leonitus, but you can call me Leo. I am Lero's son and I'm here to finish his work! Now hand over the girl and nobody gets hurt!" Natsu's grip on my hand tightened. I was furious! First these assholes ruined my first kiss, and now they ruin Natsu's proposal to me. Shit's about to go down. My body was being engulfed by flames, flames of hatred. Natsu let go and stood up next to me, he knew I could stand my ground. He stayed close behind me though.

"You think you can just come in here and ruin everything?! Your father did enough damage to my life! Can't you just leave me alone?! I'm not helping with your idiotic scheme and I will not let you harm a hair on my new family! Try to take me if you can!" My flame grew bigger. "I'll just burn your ass to a crisp!" I could feel my body changing, scales formed on my cheeks and on my arms. My eyes turned into that of a salamander with shades of blue mixed with green. My anger kept building, this new power was unlike anything I had ever felt. "You look scared Leo. You should be!"

"I'm not scared of you, I'm just thinking about all the destruction I can cause with your power!" I walked towards him, feeling confident, but something wasn't right. The closer I got, the more my flame died. He started to laugh. "My magic is far more superior to my fathers. Instead of needing to touch you to cancel your magic, you just need to get close to me!" An evil laugh came next. These bad guys are so typical! This guy was pissing me off. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Leo went flying back, but he was still smiling. "Wrong move!" As he said this I felt someone grab me from behind and everything went black. The last thing I heard was Natsu screaming no and the guild was starting to fight with the dark guild that had just appeared. Why does this keep happening? Why can't I be happy? I passed out in the darkness only to wake up and find myself faced with a new enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry about the wait guys. I've been somewhat sick. The snow just keeps coming down! Well leave a review! Thanks everyone for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

SOOOOOOOO sorry about the wait guys! It's like every bad thing that could go wrong did go wrong these past few weeks. I appreciate everyone's patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own Fairy Tail, I do however own the character Kirsten! Chapter 3: Why does this keep happening? "WHO ARE YOU?!" I screamed. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!?" Of course I knew what they wanted, my magic. "Hush little girl!" He smirked. "We're just going to take your magic and destroy Magnolia!" "YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING! Natsu and the others will find me! You'll pay!" I knew Natsu would save me, he always does. Then a man walked into the room, it was Leo. How'd he get outta Fairy Tail unharmed? "Where's Natsu?! YOU BETTER NOT OF HURT HIM!" "Hurt him? HA! He's locked up in another room! We're going to use him just as we're using you!" Leo laughed and looked at me with a devilish smirk. "If you would like to see him one last time before you both die I may be able to arrange it. IF you're a good girl!" "TAKE ME TO HIM!" They can't hurt him, I won't let them! "Now now, is that any way to talk to someone who's offering you a chance to see your love?" I lowered my head. "Please. Take me to see Natsu." Tears started streaming down my face. I've got to do something. "That's better! Oh by the way, this is Derrick, my brother. He can put people to sleep which is exactly what he's going to do now." Without another word Derrick touched my shoulder and I was out. Natsu's view Where am I? What happened? Oh yea someone kidnapped Kirsten and we were fighting the dark guild then everything went black. The doors opening. "Who's there!" "We brought you a gift!" Leo was carrying a limp Kirsten and another guy was walking next to him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" "Relax, she's just asleep!" They laid tied her up next to me and the other guy laid his hand on her shoulder. "There! Now you two can spend your last moments together! See I'm not THAT bad of a guy!" He laughed then walked out along with the other man. I turned to Kirsten as she was waking up. "Kirsten are you alright? Did they hurt you?" "No, I'm fine! Did they hurt you?" "No. I was so worried about you!" She started to cry. "What's wrong?" I was concerned. "This is all my fault! If I never would've came to Fairy Tail you wouldn't be here, you wouldn't be in danger!" "That may be true, but then I wouldn't have got to meet the girl of my dreams! We will get out of here alive! I promise!" She looked at me with those beautiful green eyes. I just wanted to hold her. I tried to move my arms but it was no use. My magic wouldn't work either. Damn! These bastards will pay for ruining my proposal! They have caused her too much pain and suffering, and for that I will kill every last one of them! Sorry guys for the wait, so here's something till I can actually sit down and type. Life is too complicated right now. Thank you all for sticking by and waiting on me to post, I really appreciate it! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Forever Yours!**

**Natsu POV**

Kirsten had fallen asleep about an hour ago and I could hear her whimpering. She must be having a nightmare. I wonder what it's about. Maybe I should try to wake her. I had stayed awake so I could watch over her, those bastard won't hurt her anymore! I was pulled from my thoughts when I smelled tears. I looked over to see Kirsten crying. I think I need to wake her up. I took my foot and gently nudged her leg. She instantly woke up and started looking around. I gave her a smile to show that she was ok. "You were crying so I thought I should wake you up."

"Oh… Thank you." She seemed…. off. She wasn't acting right; she wouldn't even look me in the eye.

"Kirsten what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me!" She jerked and finally looked at me. Her eyes were blood shot and she was paler than normal. "What was your dream about?" She was hesitant at first to tell me but I gave her a smile to show that I'm here for her.

"You died….because of me…everyone died…because of me...I should've never came to Fairy Tail…I've just put you all in danger." Tears poured down her face. I felt anger build up inside me. I just wanted out of these chains. I just wanted to hold her. I started jerking on the chains as hard as I could and finally they broke. I landed on my feet and went over to my crying lover. I ripped her chains off the wall and held her tightly in my arms. Her body just shook. She was freezing. I warmed up my body and hoped it helped.

"Kirsten?"

"Yea?"

"I'm very glad you came to Fairy Tail. And I will protect you with my life!" She calmed down and wrapped her arms around my neck. She leaned in closing the distance between our lips. Her kiss was gently yet firm. I held her and kissed her, slowly bringing my tongue into the picture. She allowed entrance and our tongues danced. I could feel our bodies warming up but in a way I've never felt. She pulled back quickly and gave me a look of pure fear. She jumped down and grabbed my hand pulling me to behind the door. I could hear it now, they were coming back. I looked over to see Kirsten grabbing a large stick and standing in a defensive stance. They slowly opened the door and once they saw we weren't on the wall they started to panic. I slammed the door shut behind them and Kirsten knocked them both out before they knew what was going on. We tied them up and grabbed the key for the chains. I unlocked Kirsten's first and she quickly engulfed herself in her amazing blue flames. She was pissed. I unlocked mine next and I picked her up. I ran out the door and looked for an exit. The closest thing was a window. I engulfed my hand and broke through the glass. As I jumped out I could hear that the two idiots were waking up and screaming. I took off running through the woods. After we got far enough away I put Kirsten down and she gave me a stern look. I hadn't noticed it yet but her dress was burnt off and she was standing there in her underwear. She looked, oh what's the word, hot! I didn't notice I was staring till she slapped me back to reality. I quickly covered my eyes and handed her my jacket. It didn't cover much but it was something. We sat down next to a tree and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yes?"

"I love you!" She jerked my face to hers and started kissing me, very rough. I liked it. We fell over onto the grass and she climbed on top of me kissing me even more. That warmth came back; actually I don't think it ever left. I grabbed her waist with one hand and her head with the other. Our tongues explored each other's mouths. We stopped for air and she looked at me. Her face was a deep red, almost like Erza's hair. Erza, they've probably been looking for us. Just then I heard a rustle in the forest and Kirsten jumped off and I jumped up. She hid behind me.

"Who's there?!" Then out of the shadows came Team Natsu, all blushing. Why are they blushing? Oh crap! They saw the whole thing didn't they. I felt my body stiffen and so did Kirsten's. I saw a little blood come out of Gray's nose…. HE BETTER NOT BE LOOKING AT MY WOMAN! It was silent for a bit, then Kirsten spoke up.

"Well umm we made it out. So Lucy do you think one of your spirits could bring me some clothes? I accidently burned mine off." She nervously laughed and held onto my arm tightly.

"Oh Yeah of course!" Lucy smiled and summoned Virgo. She brought some clothes over to Kirsten. Kirsten said thank you and pulled me down where she could whisper.

"Natsu, would you mind if I kept your jacket?" I smiled.

"Of course you can!" She smiled a toothy grin and threw on a pair of white shorts and top that just covered her breasts. She looked great.

"Let's head back to the guild so we can come up with a plan to deal with these guys PERMANENTLY!" Erza had finally spoke and with that we all started running towards Magnolia.

Once we made it to the guild I remembered what I had planned to do and I wanted to continue before anything else happened. I grabbed Lucy's arm and told her to get everything ready for plan E. She nodded and ran over to Mira who smiled and ran off somewhere. I caught up with Kirsten who was looking at me curiously.

"What's plan E?" Crap I forgot about her amazing hearing.

"Uh well it's umm…"

"Attention everyone! I would like to announce that we are going to start right where we left off before the little incident. So Natsu and Kirsten please come up to the stage!" Thank you Mira! I grabbed Kirsten's arm and pulled her up on stage. I nodded to Mira and grabbed the mic.

"Kirsten, ever since you came to Fairy Tail I knew that there was something special about you. The way your eyes shine and how your smile just lights up my world. I know everyone here thinks I'm dense but I'm not. I know what love is and I know that I will forever be yours. I love you Kirsten!" I got down on one knee and pulled out a little blue box, "Will you marry me?" Her face lit up and she had the biggest smile.

"YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" I slide the ring onto her finger; the diamond was a mixture of red and blue, like us. She tackled me and attacked me with like a thousand kisses. I held her waist and kisses her passionately, I forgot we were in the guild until I heard someone clear their throat. She pulled back and stood up holding her hand out so she could help me up. The whole guild was yelling and crying and saying congrats. I felt like the luckiest man in the world! I looked over to see Kirsten smiling with tears rolling down her cheeks. I picked her up and held her, wiping the tears away.

"I love you Natsu Dragneel!"

"I love you to Kirsten Dragneel!"

"Well then it's settled. We will go fight that dark guild while you two enjoy a romantic evening !" Erza came over and surprised us with her statement. I looked over and Kirsten' face had went pale, like when she was dreaming.

"No. I have to do this. I will not put my family's lives in danger. This is my battle. I will handle it." Her voice was cold and I could hear the fear in her voice.

"You're not doing this alone. I will protect you like I promised!" I reassured her that she will be safe and held her tightly. I looked at Erza and she nodded. I put Kirsten down and we went over to gramps so we could come up with a plan. "What's the plan?"

"I will send the strongest members with you. You have my permission to beat these people within an inch of their lives. I will inform the council and have these men jailed for eternity. The people going with you will be Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Lucy, Mira, Laxus, Wendy, Freed, and Levy! Freed and Levy will set up runes around the area that will cause anyone other than Fairy Tail to lose a great amount of energy, this way it'll be quick so you can enjoy the rest of your day. The rest is up to you. Now go and defeat these bastards!"

**SOOOO what do ya think? Sorry it took so long! Fight scenes are not my thing so bear with me on the next chapter. Let me know in the comments what you think and again I'm sorry for the wait!**


End file.
